


Can We Try This Again?

by Vitaesterrat



Series: Recovery [2]
Category: The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Eventual Romance, F/F, How Do I Tag, Light Angst, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Recovery, Spoilers, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26330497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitaesterrat/pseuds/Vitaesterrat
Summary: They're together again now, living under the same roof in Jackson and JJ still cute as ever. Fall's approaching, apparently there's this "dance" that's approaching too, for Maria and Tommy getting back together. Well, it's worth a shot.Contains MASSIVE spoilers for the end of The Last of Us PT II and serves as a continuation of the story "Over."
Relationships: Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us)
Series: Recovery [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913143
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Can We Try This Again?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So this is a continuation of the story "Over" I wrote back in June so I really recommend you go read those two chapters real quick before starting this but ultimately? Up to you. 
> 
> Anyways yeah this is gonna be a short opening chapter to just set the stage for the fic and I'm happy you're here :). Feel free to leave feedback and thanks for reading!
> 
> 9/22: did a story revision, enjoy! Planning to continue soon!

A few rays peeked though the clouds. Rain would come, or maybe it’d be sleet. She was partial to rain.

She sipped coffee by the window, watching the clouds drift overhead. A few people walked past the house, not looking in just walking. The staring had stopped now, for the most part, and Ellie was grateful for that. Pity was getting out of hand when she had first gotten back, and when she tried to join back in with patrols it was personified.

Maria had tried to stop her on the basis of her missing fingers, but after a day at the range for a “test” she was finally allowed to join up. A few of the others were hesitant, given that the last time she was on it.. someone didn’t make it back. It was explained to her over a bottle of whiskey, when Dereck (one of the scouts) told her. In the past, she probably would’ve gotten angry that they blamed her for what happened with Abby.

A lot’s changed, she thought with a sigh before quickly finishing her coffee, it’s why she opted out of patrol for a month. Now, it was just keep guns clean at the gunsmith. Gave Dina peace of mind.

She set the cup on the counter and moved over to the dining table to grab a coat. His coat. Before stepping outside.

A feeling of anxiety grew, should she had said something before she left? Would Dina get mad? She won’t think I’m.. y’know? 

She went back inside and went up the stairs.

“Dina?” She peeked into the bedroom and caught her putting on her shoes, “Hey.”

“Morning you,” she said with a smile, getting up and giving her a hug which Ellie quickly returned, “I thought you’d left by now?”

“Ah yeah, I just thought I should say I’m going,” Dina kept her in the embrace but looked up at her as she continued, “I-I didn’t want you think I was-“

“Ellie,” she tucked a strand of hair behind Ellie’s ear, causing her immediately stop in her tracks, “I’m good. You can go.”

“Okay.” They hadn’t kissed yet, despite everything, Ellie didn’t want to rush it. They’d gotten settled a week ago, everything was sort of like to the farm again but.. there was uncertainty in Ellie. She didn’t want to fuck up again. She wanted to keep her promise. Not Tommy’s. Dina’s. Dina’s promise. It didn’t matter that Abby-

“Ellie.”

They were still embraced, but Dina looked at her concerned, “You okay? Should I go tell-“

Ellie blinked, releasing a breath she didn’t realize she was holding for ht longest time.

“No no I’m okay, I’m sorry-“

“Ellie you don’t need to-“

A soft cry erupted from the other room and both of them turned. JJ was awake. Ellie smiled softly, pushing the ghost out of her head, “I’ll go settle him.”

“He’s hungry, you know how he is,” Dina released her from the embrace, keeping a hand on her arm, “Go get some work done, You’re okay.”

“Right,” Dina gave one last squeeze before letting go and walking out the door, “I love you.”

She stopped and peaked through the doorway, “I love you too, now stop procrastinating.”

Ellie chuckled and walked to the door, “Maybe if you weren’t such a bad influence I wouldn’t.”

“Oh ho ho, am I now,” she teased as she ducked back around and went to JJ’s room, “get going smartass.”

With a smile plastered on her face now, she actually exited the house now.

Weather was calm, still cloudy, and the air was starting to have a bite to it. Her breath was only somewhat visible as she walked, appearing for one short second before fading. Snow was allegedly coming soon, which meant it was going to be around the same time of when everything went to shit.

It was inevitable to think about, given that things were still being worked through to this day. Her fingers weren’t gonna fuckin grow back, she knew, but some part of her held out that maybe there’d be some metaphor to how they would. What the metaphor was? Hell if she knew. All she knew was that basket case full of shit that Dina-

“Don’t go there Ellie,” she said under her breath, “remember what she said to you.”

She’s not a burden.

She walked blindly for a moment, taking a breath, the sounds of the busier town ahead. When she opens her eyes, she saw the same people she always saw: scouts, guards, some kid wanting to look at something, all waiting at the front door of the makeshift gun shop. With a roll of her eyes she reached into her coat, looking for the keys in her inner pockets.

Dereck, that scout who had told her about the consensus of the others was there, shaggy haired and looked like he fell out of the back of a car. He looked half-asleep leaning against the wall beside the door, and almost jumped damn near out of his skin when Ellie approached.

“Rick not in yet,” Ellie asked as she started to unlock the door, a few of the other people moving from their various waiting spots to follow her in.

“No,” Derek yawned and stretched as she pushed the door open, “he’s old.”

“You sound like a like some fuckin kid sayin’ that,” she shook her head, moving behind the counter.

Guards and scouts came by for ammo most of the time, some just looking for conversation with Rick or some shit. One guy tried to hit on her before another quickly pulled his dumb ass away. The idiot hadn’t stepped foot in here since, just standing outside while some friend of his picked up stuff. So, despite Rick’s absence, she pulled up the duffle bag of shit they needed that day.

“You know how it works,” she unzipped the duffle bag, checking the interior and contents before zipping it back up, pushing it toward him.

“Don’t spend it all in one place.”

She nodded, Dereck took the duffle bag and slung it over his shoulder. He started to turn before stopping, “Hey, Ellie.”  
  


“Yeah,” she had already started to go in the back to finish up some more work before she stopped, looking back at the man.

“Listen, I hope that all that shit I said-“

“Dereck, it ain’t worth shit,” she simply shook her head, “get going. You’re good.”

“You can come back on patrol is what I’m sayin.”

“Yeah I know,” she waved him off, “but I like see you guys struggle without some veteran help.”

He cracked a smile at that, and before he could response a throat cleared behind him. The guard. Right.

“Catch you later then?”

“Yeah,” she gave a smile and he gave a peace sign before stepping out. Made her roll her eyes again.

The rest of the day was mostly spent doing the day-to-day tasks of the store. Rick came later in the day witha gruff and sent her home early since she had covered. Ellie still stuck around despite that, but did take off an hour early after Rick started to talk to himself more. Man was paranoid, but he was decent.

Stepping out, the air was colder now. The town had died down for the evening, but there was some movement in front of the bar. Boxes sat out front, Seth was smoking out front. Part of her just wanted to avoid him, but some other wanted to know the reason for all this. It wasn’t some food or some shit, it looked different.

“Seth.”

He looked up and and gave her a nod, “Ellie.”

“What’s with the boxes?”

Seth flicked the bud into the street and nudged one with his boot, “Party stuff, wedding shit in particular.”

“Wedding? Who?”

“Tommy and Maria,” he said with a smile, “they’re back on good terms. They wanna celebrate.”

“What,” she chuckled, “so a dance?”

“Yeah.”

Silence hung in the air again, Seth cleared his throat, “Hey Ellie… I know the last time this happened it didn’t go so well.“

“You called Dina a slur Seth,” she pointedly remarked, crossing her arms with her brow furrowing. Here we fucking go, some half-hearted apology or some shit.

“I.. did yeah,” he sighed, “Listen I know-look. I won’t do some stupid shit again okay?”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

That silence hung in the air again, Ellie was anything but uncomfortable. Seth was the only one that was. Some part of her wanted to give him shift for everything but she was too damn tired at this fucking point.

“Fine,” she nodded, only somewhat content, “when is it then?”

“Next few days, we’re gonna set up day after tomorrow.”

“Cool,” She stepped away with a nod, “should I do anything for it?’

“No no just, look,” he said as she started to walk, “I won’t do that shit I won’t-“

“I got it okay? Let me know if you need anything from me and Rick.”

Seth gave her a nod, and stepped back, letting her take off for home.

A dance. Almost what? A year later? The fucking odds.

What are the fucking odds.

Fuck.


End file.
